Dividing Line: Entwined
by Twisted.Heroine
Summary: Sequel to Dividing Line. Mainly SakuIno some NaruSasu, hints of other coupling. After Sakura and Ino finally admit feelings for each other, will they be able to hold a relationship together?
1. Chapter 1

The kinochi looked out the window, and sighed. It wasn't fair, her love was away on a mission, and she was stuck here. She blinked and turned away her bare feet padding along and stopped at the mirror, she grabbed the hair elastic from her wrist and pulled her blonde hair back into its usual ponytail.

Ino turned away her eyes traveling to the pictures, the old one of her and a girl with pink hair playing in a field, and the new one… the one of Ino and the pink haired girl smiling together and holding hands. Ino picked it up and wished for the thirteenth time that day, Sakura was here.

They had been together for what was it now, about a half year? Ino wasn't sure, the time had flown by. It wasn't fair that with Sakura time disappeared and without her seconds felt like an eternity. They kissed often but anything else had stopped short of that, it was hard to find time alone with your girlfriend when you were secretly dating.

Ino decided to stop dwelling on the things she couldn't change, and went to the flower shop to work. She numbly walked around and sold flowers when a black haired shinobi came in. "Sasuke?" Ino asked.

"Hello, Ino." Sasuke replied his voice was missing enthusiasm, he was gloomy too. He had only been in the village for seven months and though he was free of guard, he still wasn't allowed to go on missions. So as a resulted his former team, which consisted of Sakura, and Sasuke's own secret sweetheart, Naruto, had left him behind. Ino and Sasuke were in the same boat, although, he was not aware of that.

"So what are you doing here?" She asked him, when she saw him walk over to the bright orange flowers, the ones Naruto always picked up when he helped Ino out at the flower shop, she snickered, "Here to pick up a nice welcome home gift for Naruto?"

"Shut up" Sasuke said, glaring at Ino angrily, "It's not fair you can hold this over our heads just because you accidentally stumbled upon us."

Ino busied herself watering flowers, then said softly, "I promised I wouldn't tell anyone and I won't. I would want you to treat me the same." Sasuke nodded, bought the flowers and left. Ino closed up her shop later. She crawled back to her apartment, dragged herself up the stairs and dropped into bed with a thud and dreamt about Sakura.

Sakura walked into Konoha beside Naruto. She glanced at Naruto, he was fidgeting. No surprise there they hadn't been in Konoha for three weeks. She herself could hardly stand walking through the village, but it would look a little strange if she ran as fast as she could to Ino's house in the middle of the night after a mission.

Sakura and Naruto came to a fork in the road. They waved goodbye to each other, and headed in there separate directions. She came to Ino's apartment and snuck in, she smiled at the sleeping Ino. Timidly Sakura crawled into bed beside her careful not to wake Ino, she didn't even care that she still wore the clothes from her mission.

When Sakura woke, Ino was missing from the bed. Sakura sat up and wiped the sleep from her eyes. She looked outside, the sun was barley up from the horizon, she glanced at the clock 8:47 a.m. She got out of the bed and when into the living room of Ino's apartment looking for her.

Ino was reading a book quietly at the table, she looked up when she heard Sakura come in, "I was hoping you would sleep longer you need the rest." Then she glared, "After I quietly got out bed, even though you gave me a heart attack when a realized there was another body beside me."

"Sorry Ino." Sakura said settling in the chair across from Ino, "I was so tired. It's good to see you again." She shifted a little in the chair, "Uh Ino… I was thinking…"

"Spit it out, Sakura." Ino said, she hated when Sakura got all shifty and mumbled for words, it just wasted her time.

Sakura looked down trying to find words, "I was hoping that…. Well, um, we've been dating for 5 months and things have been going pretty well, but it's really hard to come up with excuses when we go to each other's house everyday. Plus you live in this tiny apartment so," Sakura whispered the next sentence, "I want you to move in with me."

Ino blinked surprised. She sat there for a moment taking in the information and letting her mind process it, finally she brightened and stumbled out of her chair and threw herself at Sakura. "Of course!" Ino shouted gleefully as she embraced Sakura, holding her tightly, Sakura returned Ino's grip partly because she was happy and partly because Ino had knocked over her chair and she was trying to keep herself from falling over.

When Ino let go Sakura regained her balance, Ino's hand traveled to her face, titled it up slightly, and kissed her. Sakura responded by licking Ino's lips, asking her to let her in. Ino opened her mouth to find Sakura's tongue. They lingered like that for awhile.

When they finally released, Sakura said, "There's enough room we'll have separate rooms so no one will wonder. I'll help you pack."

Ino blinked, "Right now?"

Sakura shook her head, "No tomorrow, I have a report to give to Tsunade-sama." She smiled regretfully, "You can start without me I should really go see her now." Ino nodded and Sakura left to go see the Hokage.

When she opened the door to Tsunade-sama's office she saw an unusual sight, Shizune wasn't there. Sakura frowned and asked, "Where's Shizune?"

Tsunade-sama looked up, "Sakura." She said wearily, "She's just getting some rest. So how did your mission go?"

Sakura's frowned deepened God-hime looked so… well old. Even though she still appeared twenty, Sakura could see she was worn out. _I shouldn't be surprised. _She thought _Even if she looks young, Tsunade-sama is still 58._ "It was fine; Naruto and I handled it, with Kakashi being sick." Sakura continued to tell Hokage about the mission and waited quietly when she finished.

Tsunade nodded, "You're dismissed." Sakura bowed to her former teacher and left. Tsunade sagged in her chair, Shizune came in later. "Shizune…." She said.

Shizune went over and stood behind Tsunade, she put her hands on Tsunade's forehead, "Your warm, love." She said. The knowing silence stretched between them.

Tsunade finally said, "It's almost time."

Shizune wrapped her arms around Tsunade, "I know."


	2. Chapter 2

A few days later Sakura and Ino were moving Ino's boxes from her apartment to Sakura's house, when Sasuke and Naruto stopped by, "Hey you two." Naruto said, "What are you doing.

Sakura gave him annoyed glare as she heaved a box into her house, "What's it look like genius?"

"It looks like your moving boxes. What for?"

Sasuke rolled his eyes, sometimes Naruto's incapability to put things together drove him crazy, "Someone's moving, Naruto. Given the fact their putting boxes into Sakura's house and Ino's helping I assume Ino is moving in with Sakura."

"Oh." Naruto said, "What for Ino?"

Ino and Sakura had already planned out a story for this so Ino shrugged and replied, "Well, me and Sakura are best friends. She has a house so there's more room, and I can help her with cost." Naruto nodded, accepting the story. Sasuke on the other hand looked skeptical.

"Come on Naruto" Sasuke said dragging him away, "Let them move in peace."

"Thanks for the help!" Ino shouted at them. Sasuke ignored her and Naruto to his house

.

When he got there he started to prepare some Raman for Naruto. "There's something else going on between them." He told Naruto

"Who? Ino and Sakura? You're joking." He said laughing and started eating the Raman when Sasuke set it out.

"No."

"There strait, they both liked you."

"Things change; they could be bisexual and not have known it."

"There also rivals." Sasuke just threw a look at Naruto that said, _it didn't stop us._ Naruto finished eating his noodles and persisted there was nothing going on. Sasuke shook his head.

"Now for my part of the deal." Naruto said, getting up he went over to Sasuke and kissed him. Sasuke mumbled something and let his slide up Naruto's shirt. Naruto laughed, "Sasuke let's go to the bedroom first this time. It gets too cold on the floor."

When Ino and Sakura were done unpacking Ino's boxes Sakura said, "Ino did you have to bring all your furniture? I have a couch you could have sold yours."

"My couch is better; you had to buy a secondhand one because you spent your money on the house." Ino told her.

Sakura rolled her eyes, "Whatever fine we'll sell my couch." She looked at a clock, "It's getting late, Ino since you don't have your room set up, you can sleep in mine. I will sleep on my secondhand couch." Ino laughed and kissed Sakura good night and went up stairs.

When there was banging on her door early in the morning Sakura jumped, she had fallen asleep at the table. She ran and opened it. Standing there were Shikamaru, Choji, Sasuke and Naruto. She blinked at them, "What's going on?"

Shikamaru shrugged, "The Godaime wants to see Team 7 and Team 10. Ino said she was moving in with you, is she here?"

Sakura nodded and went upstairs to wake up Ino. She paused for a minute at the bedroom door just to stare. Ino looked like a blonde angel. Gently Sakura shook her awake.

"Ino, Ino, Tsunade-sama wants to see us get dressed." Sakura went to her own room when Ino woke up. She changed into different clothes, and by the time she was finished, Ino was already downstairs.

"Okay, let's go!" Naruto said pumping his fist in the air and started to walk towards the Hokage's office. When they got there they assembled in a line, in front of Tsunade's desk. "What's up Granny-Tsunade?" Naruto asked.

Tsunade looked up from her work, "I want you six to go to Suna. Not as an official mission or anything but Suna is having a shortage in there shinobi and they requested help. The Kazekage particularly requested for you in particular," she said looking at Naruto, "Sakura you are going because you can help at the hospital."

"Why is Sasuke allowed out? And team 10?" Sakura asked.

Tsunade-sama sighed, "Sasuke's going because I need to know I can trust him, and with the five of you I figure you can stop him before he gets far if he decides to ditch, with two squads along I figure you could stop him and drag him back before he gets that far."

Some of the faces of the jounin brightened. Sakura was happy that Ino was coming, too. Tsunade nodded-- she wanted them to get more experience out of their home territory. It was the main reason she was sending them, her last stretch; things were going to change when they came home. She dismissed the two teams, and they left.

Tsunade got up and locked the door to her work room when they were gone. She was watching Shizune work on reports in the other room not wanting to disturb her but the thought on the Godaime's mind was nibbling at her. Shizune noticed Tsunade right away and looked up, "What's wrong?"

Tsunade sighed and settled down beside her, "What will you do after?"

Worn out, Shizune leaned on Tsunade whispering, "I'll follow you, I always have and I always will, I promise, Lady Tsunade."

Naruto shoved off the tree branch. He was excited to see Gaara again, although he was a little disappointed that Gaara was Kazekage, and he wasn't the Hokage yet. It had been his dream for almost a decade, now.

Naruto couldn't complain though-- Sasuke was coming along which was more than he expected. He glanced over his shoulder, Sasuke had a scowl on which wasn't that unusual when they were in public. Even when they were alone Sasuke often wore that pissed off face, although Naruto could usually coax a smile out of him.

His eyes wandered, Shikamaru looked like he was halfway asleep, while Ino and Choji discussed Suna with each other. "Naruto maybe you should look where you're going." Sakura advised. He whipped his head around and ducked just in time to avoid a branch.

"Thank you, Sakura." Naruto said. She smiled at him, and then turned her head back to watching where she herslef was going. Naruto blinked as he landed on another tree branch and pushed off again. When had Sakura's smile stopped giving him that fuzzy feeling?

He still liked her well enough, but it wasn't the same as when he was younger. Had she ever truly given him that feeling or was it just he was convinced she did because of something he couldn't understand. Naruto shook his head. It was too complicated to think such thoughts, and it didn't matter, anyway. His love was just, behind him slightly to the left, with that scowl on his face.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Team 7 and 10 walked into the Kazekage's office, he looked up from his desk. Naruto smiled and walked a little closer, "Hey Gaara." He smiled when he saw Naruto.

"Hello, Naruto." Gaara replied he nodded to the other Konoha Shinobi, "Thank you for coming, I'm glad you could help us out." He gestured to the door where Temari stood, "Temari, will help you out."

They nodded and went over to Temari, who said, "Nice too see guys again." She led them down the hall, "I'm afraid we don't have a whole lot of room so we paired you up in the rooms, Naruto and Sasuke, Choji and Shikamaru, Ino and Sakura."

They continued talking to each other, about what they were supposed to, and exchanging news. At some point Temari and Shikamaru left the rest of the group after Temari showed them were they were sleeping. Naruto dragged Choji and Sasuke around with him showing them Suna.

That left Sakura and Ino alone. "You've never been here, right Ino?" Sakura asked.

Ino nodded, "It's awfully dry, is there anything interesting to do?"

Sakura smiled, "Of course!" They went to a food stand and got something to eat. When they finished they went out shopping. When they got back they were both laughing and giggling and it was late. Sakura stopped in front of Sasuke and Naruto's room, she frowned when she herd noises, "I wonder how there doing?" She asked.

Ino turned, "Uh Sakura I-" Too late. Sakura opened the door and froze, then hit her head on the door frame, while Naruto and Sasuke were blinking from the light that Sakura had admitted into the room when she opened the door.

When they adjusted to the light Naruto said, "Oh." Of course ha and Sasuke were sleeping together as they did very often these days. Sakura just stared at the door frame then turned to look at them.

"Sorry, I'll just let myself out." And very quietly shut the door and went to her room with Ino.

"You don't look all that shocked." Ino commented.

"I'm not," Sakura shook her head, "I uh- saw them once, when they thought they were alone, they didn't see me. I just didn't think they would sleep together here." Then she paused, "you know?"

Ino nodded, "I, well I just do." She didn't feel like explaining the whole ordeal to Sakura. So Ino leaned over and kissed her instead, "Now get some sleep your going to have to work tomorrow."

Sakura shook her head; she was at Suna's hospital helping the other medical nin. She frowned and started healing shinobi who just got back from a mission. "What the hell were you doing?" She asked him.

"Just taking care of some robbers they had a few more than I expected." He replied, "They also had a trained shinobi with them, she was tough, a genjustu user." Sakura shook her head, and finished up.

When she had finished the day she was tired, and went in search of food. Temari found her, and treated her to some food. When Sakura finished Temari spoke to her, "Sakura I want to thank you for helping out our medical nin."

Sakura looked at her, "Oh, your welcome." She said a little surprised that Temari had even said as much.

Temari continued, "You saved Kankuro once. We don't have as many medical nin as we used to. It's a problem it means our shinobi are out of commission for longer and can't work on other missions, I'm hoping the relief you guys give us will last until we can function properly again."

Temari shook her head, "The others are on quick missions for Suna, would you like to do something?" Sakura nodded and she and Temari had some fun until the other Konoha shinobi returned.

When Sakura returned to her room with a book on medical ninjutsu from Suna's library she found Ino there scowling, Sakura locked the door, "What's wrong?"

"What's wrong?!" Ino shouted, "I go on a day mission and when I return my girlfriend is talking to some sand slut, about what, nothing less than thanking you for coming to Suna and helping with their problems!"

Now Sakura frowned also, "Really Ino, grow up, I love you, Temari is a friend this isn't going to work if you're going to get jealous over a stupid thing like that!" She shook her head and settled down, "Besides you know as well as I do that Temari has a thing for Shikamaru even if she denies it, just as he denies liking her, whenever it's brought up!"

Ino knew Sakura was right but she still didn't like it. She fumed silently for awhile until she noticed Sakura was hunched over reading something. She looked over Sakura's shoulder, "What are you reading, love?"

"hmn?" Sakura mumbled then answered, "Oh this is a medical ninjutsu book from Suna I was just reading it, some of is really good!" She sat back and cracked her neck stretching out her back.

Ino frowned, "Darling you're hurting you back like that." She dug her fingers into Sakura's back, massaging the tension out of her back.

"mmmmm" Sakura said, "Thank you, Ino, that's nice." She continued reading her book for awhile then asked, "How was your mission?"

Ino sighed, "It went well, I wish you were there love. You would have wrapped it up in seconds. One bone crushing punch and we could have been out of there. Maybe you wouldn't even have to hit him. I'm sure if you hit the ground he would have given up his package rather easily."

Sakura laughed. "Okay Ino I'm going to sleep." She turned and hugged the other girl, "You do know I love you right?" Ino nodded and Sakura crawled into her pallet and slept.

"Ino gazed at her, entranced. She never thought they would end up here, in fact at one time Ino had never thought Sakura would ever love her. Ino didn't want to remember that so she went even farther back in time. The first time she saw Sakura, she had been crying and Ino loved her then.

Ino dressed her up and bragged to the rest of the world, who thought the forehead girl was ugly, was in fact, a beautiful bud waiting to bloom. Ino had been attracted to her then. The pink hair the emerald eyes, hell even her wide forehead had been gorgeous.

That was her own downfall Ino knew, showing the world, Sakura got confident in herself and said she liked Sasuke. Ino could not believe it and hide the fact that she liked Sakura saying she also liked Sasuke causing the war. Her mind stopped seeing the past and started to look at the women Sakura was now.

Ino moved some hair out of Sakura's sleeping face, when her hand moved down Sakura jaw line; she bent down and kissed Sakura. While Ino's lips lingered on Sakura's her hand moved further down and rested on Sakura's bosom.

Ino drew back feeling guilty. She would have to do something to make up for accusing Sakura of having other interests, other than Ino. She went to bed on the other side of the room with those thoughts.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Sasuke frowned; ahead of him were Sakura and Naruto. They were retuning from a mission. Sakura had been sent out onto the field today because she was feeling restless. Both she and Naruto were feeling nostalgic about being together as a team again and were talking among each other, having given up trying to get Sasuke to join in.

Sasuke was feeling moody which was nothing unusual but what was making him upset was. So he hadn't expected to be the hero of the mission , like he always had been when they were younger, but at the same time he had been unpleasantly surprised to see not only Naruto could put up a better fight than him but also Sakura.

Sasuke's scowl only deepened he had not realized how far he feel behind he had gotten. Of course when Naruto and Sakura brought him back he acknowledged Naruto was better, beating Sasuke plain outright. He even noted Sakura was as good as he when she distracted his other three teammates at the time.

He knew he would have to do something about it, he couldn't stand being worse then Sakura. It never occurred to him, he who sold his soul to the snake because he couldn't get enough power on his own, might not be able to surpass the woman in front of him.

While he plotted of ways to get better, he was distracted, "Right Sasuke?" He looked up to see Naruto grinning at him and Sakura looking at him expectantly.

"I didn't hear the question what was it?" Sasuke's voice rumbled deep and husky inside his chest.

"I said, do you want to have dinner with me, Sakura and Ino?" Sasuke who was still out of it just nodded. Sakura's expression first was shocked then she scowled.

Naruto laughed, "What did I tell you! You have to pay now!" Sasuke frowned he didn't like the fact they would have made him go even if had said no.

When they got to the building where their rooms where Sakura told them, "Just wait here I'll get Ino." When she entered her and Ino's room, Ino was sitting reading something she put it down and Sakura said, "Ino, Sasuke and Naruto invited us to dinner."

Ino nodded, "Okay." She said, "But first." She pulled out a box and handed it to Sakura. She opened it and gasped, inside was a little silver heart shaped locket, Ino spoke again, "Open it."

Sakura did inside was a little picture of her and Ino kissing, "Ino! Wha-"

Ino cut her off, "I wanted to say sorry of accusing you of things you didn't do okay?" She pulled out the same locket out of her clothes, "I have one too. I'll help you put it one Sakura!" Sakura gave Ino the locket and turned around while Ino opened the clasp put it around Sakura's neck.

Sakura let her hair down and then pulled Ino out to Sasuke and Naruto and the three of them went and found a place that they could all agree on, they were settling down and getting there food, When Ino asked, "Who's paying?"

"Sakura." Naruto said, "She lost a bet." Ino Sasuke scowl and she wondered what the bet was but held the thought because there food came.

Sakura had just taken a bit of her food and started swallowing it when Sasuke said very causally, "So you and Ino are dating, right?" Sakura caught off guard tried inhaling air and ended up chocking. Ino sitting beside her slapped her on the back to dislodge the piece of food. Even through Sakura's blurry vision due to tears she could see Naruto glare at Sasuke.

"Damn it Sasuke!" Ino said after Sakura stopped choking, "If you knew did you have to say it now?!"

"Well…." Sasuke had a wicked grin on his face as Sakura drunk a glass of water. Naruto kicked Sasuke and they continued there meal.

When they finished they were going back to there rooms when Shikamaru and Choji found them. Choji said, "Remember we're going back to Konoha tomorrow, you should start packing." They all nodded and went back to there rooms to pack.

The party of team 10 and 7 were gazing at Godaime. Waiting for her to speak, they had just given her their report. She sighed looking old, "Well, that's good. The Kazekage got the help he requested for and you all got the experience you needed."

They all blinked at her not understanding she continued; "Now doubtless your wondering what I'm talking about. Well, I officially declare Sakura and Sasuke, legendary Sannin." Shock rippled through Sakura, Sasuke had the same emotionless expression as ever.

Naruto looked at the floor, "What about me?" he asked quietly.

"Naruto you're not a legendary Sannin because you going to be the sixth Hokage." It took a minute for the information to sink in then Naruto let out a whoop and kissed Sasuke not caring who saw. Sakura noticed that not one face registered shook with the kiss, and Sakura knew how obvious it was.

"Naruto stop that." Tsunade said after a few seconds of Naruto's hollering, "I'm announcing it tomorrow but you're not ready to be Hokage in your condition you'll be studying with me learning."

Now she turned to Sakura, "Sakura, because I'll be busy with Naruto for awhile I need you to do something for me." Sakura nodded, Tsunade-sama continued, "I want you to check in on the hospital if you aren't on a mission, now that your medical nin skills are most likely better than mine. Just in the morning to make sure the staff there is all right, if they have a patient that they could use some help with or are over burdened stay until they can manage on there own."

Sakura nodded, she would do anything to help Tsunade-sama out she was looking so worn down these days and there was only so much Shizune could do for her. The Hokage smiled, "You are all dismissed."

They were walking down the hall when Shikamaru spoke, "I knew it. You two don't try to hide it very well." Sasuke and Naruto turned there heads blushing.

"How many people know?" Sasuke asked.

"Oh they don't know but most of the guys were betting on it. I didn't it's too troublesome." They went outside and split up, Naruto and Sasuke to Naruto's house, were they virtually lived together but Sasuke had never actually moved all his things in.

Naruto opened the door, and sat down almost unable to contain his glee. "Congratulations, Naruto you have your dream in your grasp." He sounded a little glum; Naruto put his face close to Sasuke's.

"What's wrong Sasuke?" He asked

"N-n-nothing." Sasuke said, turning slightly red from Naruto's closeness.

"I know when something's wrong with you. I can't figure anything else out but I know you." Sasuke frowned he didn't like to think Naruto knew everything about him.

"Oh, really?" Sasuke said sarcastically, "Do you now."

"Yes, I never told you because I knew you would get all cocky like that." He replied evenly keeping one eye on Sasuke, "Are you upset because you think I'll be too busy?" Sasuke burned; it had been exactly what he had been thinking. "Ah, I nailed it didn't I? You're so easy to read once someone gets to know you."

Sasuke angered he grabbed Naruto and pressed him to the wall, "I'm so predictable am I?" He registered a small smirk on Naruto's face, he scowled and stuck his hands down Naruto's pants groping. Naruto flushed when Sasuke found what he was looking for.

"Well," He said "You're also predictable." covering Naruto's mouth with his own when a small moan exited his lover's throat. Naruto wrapped his arms around Sasuke, and started to nibble his collarbone. It was going to be a pleasant night.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

It was a few weeks after the announcement of Naruto being the next Hokage, Ino was downstairs drinking some tea early in the morning, when Sakura came down; she started to get ready but shuffled around the kitchen, trying not to look at Ino. Ino caught her eye then got up. "Ino?" Sakura said backing up a step as Ino pressed forward, she placed a hand to Sakura's forehead.

"Sakura!" She said, "You're burning up!"

"No, I feel fine really."

"If you were feeling fine you wouldn't have been trying to avoid me." Ino pointed to the stairs, "Go back to sleep, I'll tell them you're sick, and remember to drink lots of fluids." Sakura sighed but still looked a little relived, she went up stairs and Ino left to let the hospital know Sakura wasn't going to be there.

When she got their one of the medical nin heard it out, "I see." He nodded, "But, was it that urgent you couldn't get dressed first?" Ino looked down she was still wearing her lilac pajamas the one with the sleeveless shirt and cute, short shorts. Her face burned she shook her head and went home, using the most deserted route.

When she got home Sakura was sleeping. Ino smiled and closed the door. Ino deiced Sakura would call her when she needed Ino so she went to take a nap. Later Ino woke to check on Sakura, Ino checked her temperature, it was rising, and she was shivering uncontrollably.

"Sakura!" Ino whispered she rushed down and got some juice for Sakura. She gently shook Sakura when she came back up, Sakura opened her eyes a little and sat up staring at the wall "Here you have to drink, something you're losing all your fluids." She took the juice and was only going to drink a little but Ino forced her to finish the glass.

Sakura lie back down and fell asleep almost immediately. She started shaking again and Ino chewed her lip. Finally Ino crawled in beside Sakura. She wrapped her arms around Sakura trying to warm her up. Their legs tangled around each others. Ino started sweating quickly how could Sakura be cold? She new it was a fever, but still. Finally Ino fell asleep beside Sakura.

Sakura woke up first she was too hot. She tried to jump out of bed when she found Ino breathing in her face only to find she couldn't because Ino had her in a tight embrace. Ino felt the strain on her arms and opened her eyes, "Feeling better?" She whispered.

Sakura nodded feeling her temperature rise again, for a very different reason then it had yesterday. She squirmed a little feeling very exposed in her night gown and she could feel Ino's whole body pressed against hers. She coughed lightly, "You let go of me now."

Ino looked reluctant as she let Sakura go. She got out of the bed, then she smiled wickedly, "Your going to be late for work." She pointed at the clock as Sakura yelped and shoved Ino out of her room. Ino laughed when Sakura bolted downstairs a few minutes later without saying good bye. Ino loved making Sakura's life difficult.

It was a Thursday, as she recalled. A bright and warm Thursday and had been forecasted to be like that all day. Both of them recalled such things of that day, funny the little details you remembered.

It had started like any other day Sakura was already downstairs, preparing breakfast when Ino came down. "Morning Sakura." Ino said Sakura set a plate in front of Ino, eggs and bacon, "What's with the fancy breakfast?" She asked.

Sakura sat down and started to eat, "Well I'm working late today so I can take the say off work tomorrow so I can spend time with you that means some extra energy." She said as she shoveled the plate down.

Ino smiled, "That's great!" She said excited already as her mind started to come up with things they could do the next day. Sakura got up and took her plates to the sink.

"I need you to do the dishes." Sakura said as she gathered up her things so she could to work on time and ran out the door. She was gone for a few seconds before she opened the door again, "Oh, and pick up some groceries after work!" Then she left again.

Ino's mood had been slightly crushed, more work for her, she sighed finished her food and started to clean up the kitchen. After that she made her way to the flower shop.

It was getting late when Ino closed up the shop. She put a sign on the door saying she wouldn't be in the next day. When she finally finished getting all the food they would need for the week it started to rain. "Sunny and bright," She grumbled as she made her way home, "They never mentioned it would pour."

By the time she got home she was soaked through. Her footsteps creaked on floor as she put the grocery bags down, water dripping off the plastic bags. She hoped the rain would let up when Sakura came home.

Ino went upstairs to take a shower. She felt better when the warm water dripped on her naked body. She got out several minutes later dried herself off and put on some underwear. She tried to brush her hair but couldn't find it. She went into Sakura's room and took hers.

Ino took the brush in her room and turned her music on. It was about half an hour later when she heard Sakura's voice ring out, "Where's my hairbrush?" Ino was about to call out that she had it at the moment when her door opened.

Sakura stopped and her face turned crimson. After all Ino was still in her underwear. Ino turned to look at Sakura and a blush crossed her face. But instead of freezing she went over to Sakura, who was dripping wet, the white shirt now sticking to her body and anyone could Cleary see her bra, took Sakura's hand and led in her room. Ino closed the door behind Sakura and whispered, in Sakura's ear, "You look so cold." Which was true, Sakura was shaking. Ino started to unbutton her wet shirt, taking it off Sakura's shoulder and dropping it on the ground. "Let me warm you up."

"I-Ino…" Sakura stuttered but didn't attempt to stop her. Instead her lips met Ino's. Ino smiled as her hands trailed down Sakura's sides to her waist where they stopped hesitant. Sakura didn't say anything just nodded. Their clothes slide to the floor, and the two of them followed.

Ino woke up some time in the night. Sakura was curled up beside her, sleeping. Only a blanket covered their bodies. It had been amazing, for those few seconds the line, that invisible wall, that dividing line between the two of them, temporarily disappeared. That line jealousy the line that kept them apart as not only physical but mental beings wasn't there for moments in time. Ino smiled and pulled Sakura closer, perhaps it didn't break but with time, she knew her and Sakura would break it. It was a pleasant thought, and with that Ino fell back asleep.


End file.
